A beamforming feedback block provides a medium access controller (MAC) with compressed beamforming matrices and signal-to-noise-ratio (SNR) estimates for specific data sub-carriers/sub-carrier groups required to support beamforming feedback, as specified in standards of the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), that include IEEE 802.11n standard, IEEE 802.11ac standard, and IEEE 802.11ax standard, for both single-user multiple-input-multiple-output (SU-MIMO) and multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO). After a Givens rotation (i.e., a rotation in a plane spanned by 2 coordinate axes) or a Householder transformation (i.e., a linear transformation that describes a reflection about a plane or hyperplane containing the origin), a min(Ntx, Nrx)×min(Ntx, Nrx) SVD operation is required to obtain compressed beamforming matrices, where min( ) is a function that returns the minimum value of the coefficients in question, Ntx is a number of transmitting antennas, and Nrx is a number of receiving antennas. When a dimension of an SVD is greater than 2, processing is challenging and an iterative process may be required.